


Something Quick

by Outlast25



Category: Outlast
Genre: All characters belong to her, F/F, Highschool AU, POV Third Person, This was for Foxpen on Tumblr, This was something real quick, there might be more depending on how well it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlast25/pseuds/Outlast25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick Highschool AU. All outlast characters are female. Please comment if you want more, otherwise I don't think there will be anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Characters belong to Foxpen on Tumblr. She's an amazing person who loves Eddie/Waylon ship as much as I do! She's also a pug.... Don't question it and find out for yourself! Here's the link : http://foxpen.tumblr.com/  
> Just a heads up: Edda-Eddie, Wayley-Waylon, Christa-Chris, and Miles-Mia, Jeremy-Jenna, 
> 
> And, Foxpen, I added some sex in there just for you :3

Wayley stared down at her schedule for the first day of Senior year in front of the school.

**Reading**

**P.E.**

**Science**

**Homeroom**

**Lunch**

**Math**

**Art**

Wayley rolled her eyes. She had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was telling her not to go in the stupid school.  _Mount Massive._ She thought.  _Who the hell names a school 'Mount Massive'? Sounds like something someone calls an obese person._

She jumped up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was another girl. Thank God. She didn't want some weird boys already catcalling her. The girl had long, straight, brown hair. Her hazel eyes complimenting her tan skin well. "Hey there!" The girl smiled. Wayley took a small step back. She didn't really want some weird girl already touching her. Well, she did want girls touching her, but it would be best if she knew them. 

"Uhm, hi?" Wayley said with an eyebrow sticking up. "You look new....and lost," The girl said. "That's because I am new....and lost," Wayley admitted. "Ah. Well, welcome to Mount Massive," The girl smiled. Wayley carefully moved the girl's hand off her shoulder. "How do you know I'm new?" She asked. The girl stared at her for a moment. "I don't know. I just do," The girl shrugged. 

Wayley slowly nodded, feeling more awkward than when she opened the closet to her parents. "Okay..." She said. "I'm Mia, by the way," The girl--Mia smiled, reaching a hand towards Wayley. Wayley hesitated, than reached, shaking her hand. "Wayley," Wayley responded. Mia's eyebrow raised. The reaction Wayley expected. She had always gotten that reaction ever since she was small. 

"Wayley? That's,uh, interesting name?" Mia awkwardly said. "Yeah...It is," Wayley said. She had always wondered why her parents named her that. Did her parents expect a boy, and decide to name him Waylon or something? 

Mia quickly snatched the schedule out of Wayley's small hands. She was surprised at how close Mia was already getting. She would of expected that from her old friends over in Chicago. Not from a girl she just met. "Oh, cool, we have lunch, art, and science together. Not bad," Mia smiled. Wayley responded with a small smile. "C'mon," Mia said, motioning her hand for Wayley to follow. 

"Where are we going?" Wayley asked. "In the school, duh," Mia laughed. Mia walked up the front steps, Wayley shortly behind. "I'll show you to your locker," Mia said, quickly glancing over at Wayley. 

After two minutes, Mia showed Wayley her locker. "I'll see you at lunch, k?" Mia asked. "K," Wayley smiled. She quickly opened her locker, shoving her bookbag and her small, light blue sweater in there. 

Wayley slowly walked to her reading class. She didn't want to go slow, but the kids in front of her wouldn't hurry their slow asses up. She walked into the reading class, noticing the teacher wasn't even in there. About five kids were in there, all quiet and looking tired. Wayley carefully sat in the back row of the class. 

She stared down at her half painted finger nails.  _I should paint them soon, they look shitty._ She sighed loud. 

When more kids started to walk in, a young boy walked up to Wayley. Wayley turned, looking up at him, "yes?" She asked. "I'll give you 2 dollars if you suck my dick," He smiled. Wayley's mouth gasped opened. She could hear low snickers from other boys behind her. "Get the hell out of my face," Wayley growled. "Woah, don't get too crazy now," He smiled. 

Wayley felt extreme anger bubble inside her. How could a guy just treat a girl like that? Wayley, knowing her height was taller than most girls, stood up. She thought her height would compare to the boy's but she was wrong. She was 5'7. She was as tall as most boys, but this boy... This boy was around 6'3. She stared up at him, her fist releasing. 

She couldn't hit someone who was so much stronger and taller than she was. The boy smirked. "Just leave me alone," Wayley said, sitting back down. The boy opened his mouth, but than quickly shut it when he saw the teacher walk in.

Wayley sighed as she watched the boy quickly sit down. She hoped she wouldn't see that asshole again.

-Homeroom-

 Wayley stared down at her homework, listening to the students' conversions. "Christa is such a bitch," "Are you tryin' out for football?" "I know he cheated on me, but I still love him, y'know?" "What if someone came into the classroom and killed the teacher?" 

So many voices. Girls, boys, young and old. The voices traveled through Wayley's ears, pushing out all the things she had learned. She rested her forehead on the palms of her hands. Her fingers carefully played with the bangs. She stared down at her homework, her eyes growing heavier. She closed her eyes, continuing to listen to the kids. 

Her eyes shot open when a two fingers taped her shoulder. She quickly turned around to...

The same bastard boy. She sighed hard, getting ready to what he had to say. "So, cutie, what about the suckin'? When you gonna do that?" He smirked. Wayley rolled her eyes. "Shut the fuck up," She growled. "Hey! Use that language again and I'll practically _make_ you suck my dick," He hissed. His sharp green eyes stabbed knives into Wayley's pure brown ones. The sight of him disgusted her. 

Wayley turned around, trying to ignore the fact that he just threatened her. "So?" He slowly said, expecting Wayley to answer. "SO?" He growled loud, pulling her thick, brownish blondish hair. She turned around quickly, getting her fists ready to throw a hard punch. 

Her eyes widen when she saw another girl standing next to the boy. The girl looked big. Not fat big, but muscular big. Like she could tear open your ribs and eat every piece of your guts. Her eyes were ice cold blue. Her hair was short, thick and black. The hair reached around her shoulders, but not passing it. Her breasts were tight against her white, button up shirt. Her jeans were as black as her hair. She did not look like a woman you would want to mess with. 

The boy stared up at the girl. His eyes glimmered as he stared at the larged breasted girl. He smirked. "Hey there," "Aaron, why do you pick on the poor, new girls?" She asked. Aaron raised an eyebrow. "I'm just giving them the warm welcome they deserve," He said. "No. They don't deserve that. Every girl needs respect, even I know that. So why don't you leave this poor girl alone before I rip out your testicles and use them to hang you off the ceiling fan," The girl smiled, pointing up at the ceiling fan.

Aaron's mouth was slightly opened. The girl lightly tapped his chin. "Close your mouth, darling, that's how bugs get in," She said. Aaron shut his mouth, rolling his eyes. He stood, moving quickly away from the rude girl. The girl smiled in victory, sitting in the boy's old seat. 

"Hi," She smiled with white, straight teeth. Wayley stared at her blue eyes, amazed at how could she do that to the boy. Amazed how she could one up the mean boy. She blinked. "H-Hi," "Sorry about that. He's really such an animal who shouldn't be allowed in the school. So, you are...?" The girl asked, waiting for a quick answer. "Oh, uhm, Wayley. Wayley Park," Wayley carefully said. She was expecting the same reaction she got from everybody else, but it was different.

The girl smiled.

Her eyebrows didn't knit, her mouth didn't open, her reaction wasn't...rude. It was nice and polite. 

"That's a beautiful name. My name is Edda Gluskin. Of course, not as beautiful as your name," Eddie smiled. Wayley felt her cheeks get hot. Her fingers curled her split ends. "Oh, thanks. Edda is a really beautiful name, too," She smiled. Edda could notice the twinkle in her eye. She's never seen that in a girl's eyes. Of course, she had always said that to make them feel good, but she never meant it. "Your eyes are amazing. So dark and wondrous," Edda said, taping her chin with her long finger. Her nails painted bloody red, shined. 

Edda, using her natural way of finding out if the girl was lesbian or not, said, "So, find any guys hot yet?" Her eyes stared down at Wayley. Wayley quickly sat up straight. "Actually, I'm gay. Guys are just... aren't my cup of tea," She smiled. Edda resisted the urge to smile. "Oh, really? That makes two of us," She said. 

Wayley felt her heart flutter. Was she being hit on? That small smile that Edda gave her was so flirtatious and mischievous. 

She simply smirked as a response, nervous to what to say next. "May I see your schedule? Or would that be rude?" Edda asked. Wayley stared at her for a quick moment before grabbing the schedule out of her binder. Edda gave one quick glance. "Oh! We have P.E., Homeroom, and Art. Isn't that great?" Edda smiled. "Yeah, but why didn't I see you at P.E.?" Wayley asked. "I don't usually go. But now that I know you'll be there, I'll go," Edda winked. 

Edda got up, walking to the door, and leaving. Wayley raised an eyebrow. Where was she going? The bell rang, signalling for the next class.

_Oh._

-Lunch-

"Hey!" Mia said, grabbing Wayley's arm and pulling her to a table to the back. Mia sat down, with Wayley next to her. Two girls sat across from them. "This is Denise and Billa," Mia smiled. "Hi," Denise and Billa said at the same time. "Hey," Wayley awkwardly said. "And this is Wayley," Mia said. 

Lunch was quiet and awkward. Only for Wayley though. The other three laughed and talked about teachers and things that happened  _last_ year. When lunch was almost over, Wayley saw Edda. She smiled and got up. All three girls looked up at Wayley, confused. "I-Um-I'm gonna go to the bathroom," She said. All three girls nodded, and started to talk again.

Wayley quickly walked over to Edda. "Hi," Wayley smiled. Edda turned to Wayley, a little surprised. "Oh hey," Edda said. "I thought we didn't share lunch," Wayley smirked. "We don't. I just wanted to come find you..." Edda smiled, a little embarrassed. "Oh...why?" Wayley asked. "I dunno," Edda shrugged. Wayley bit her lip. "Okay..." 

The biting made Edda hot down there. "W-Well, I guess I'll be going," Edda said. Her cheeks turned pink. "Oh, please don't leave. The people I'm hanging out with are so boring," Wayley said. "I guess..." Edda slightly smiled.

From than on, they always walked around the halls during lunch. No one asked them questions or stopped them.

It was around November when Wayley finally invited Edda over to her house. "I'm so glad we're great friends now. Mia and them just weren't good enough," Wayley said as she walked into her house. It was quiet.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Wayley called out. Edda awkwardly stood behind her. It was still quiet. "Guess no one's home," Wayley shrugged. "So, what do you wanna do?" Edda asked. "Let's go to my room," Wayley said, walking up the carpeted stairs. "You have a very nice house," Edda complimented. 

Edda's heart was racing. This was the day she would finally see Wayley naked. She knew Wayley liked her. It was so obvious. This was the day where she would kiss Wayley and everything else would happen. 

Wayley shut the door behind her as Edda sat down on her bed. 

Her heart was racing. She knew Edda liked her. But she didn't know what to do. They were alone in a house, the bed was made, and they both liked each other...

Wayley made her way over, sitting next to Edda. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Wayley asked. Out of nowhere, Edda reached in, kissing Wayley hard. Wayley's eyebrows raised. She couldn't believe that just happened. She kissed Edda back, even harder. Edda slowly pushed Wayley down, getting on top of her. 

Edda pushed Wayley's shirt over her head. She started to kiss her tender breasts. Wayley moaned slightly at the soft kisses. She knew she wanted more. She also knew Edda wanted more. "Edda, I love you," She moaned. "I love you, too," Edda said, looking up at Wayley. She put her soft hand over Wayley's breast. She carefully squeezed it. 

"I want you," Wayley blurted out. Edda looked up again. "You want me?" Edda smirked. Wayley carefully nodded. The smirk seemed so evil. Did Edda ever do this before? Was she rough? 

Edda slowly moved down, leaving a trace of saliva on Wayley's stomach. She licked her soft, peach fuzz stomach. When she got near Wayley's lower area, she slowly unbuttoned her pants. "Please, Edda. Don't go so slow," Wayley whimpered. She wanted Edda  **now** but she was taking so long. "Patience, my little minx," Edda whispered. Her breath was hot against Wayley's wet stomach. 

Edda pushed Wayley's pants down, showing her baby blue underwear. She kissed her clitoris. The underwear stopped the kiss from being wet and wild. Wayley reached her hands down, moving the underwear quickly. As a punishment, Edda slapped her hands away. "No touching yourself," Edda teased. 

She moved her underwear down slowly, her fingernails tracing over Wayley's clitoris. "Please," She begged. The slight touches made her shiver and moan. She was happy someone so careful and beautiful was taking away her virginity. 

The underwear was left around her knees. Edda's lips barely touched Wayley's clitoris. "So pure," Edda whispered. Her hot breath was left on her clitoris. "I want y-you inside me," Wayley stuttered. Edda spit on her own fingers and slowly rubbed them on her clit. 

Wayley bit her lip, resisting the urge to moan loud. Edda rubbed slow. "Do you like this?" She asked. Wayley nodded. Edda slapped her clit. Wayley shouted in excitement. "Yes!" "Good girl," Edda said. 

She shoved her finger in Wayley, moving back and forth. She went quicker. "Tell me you love me," Edda said. "I-I love y-you!" Wayley moaned uncontrollably. 

She added another finger, spreading her hole. "Oh p-please, more!" Wayley begged. Edda smiled. She never had a girl who wanted more fingers. Usually one was too much. 

She added four fingers in, her thumb slowly rubbed all around. The fingers were too much for Wayley to handle. It felt like a dick but so much more exciting. She could feel Edda move her fingers all around. 

About five minutes later, Wayley was about to cum, she reached for Edda's fingers. She shoved them in further. "Yes!" Wayley moaned loudly. Edda could feel the cum on her fingers. She moved her fingers out, licking them all over. She continued to rub her fingers over Wayley's clit and kiss it. 

A loud bang came to their ears. "What was that?" Edda asked. There was some talking. "My parents!" Wayley said surprised. She softly kicked Edda away and pulled up her underwear. She pulled on her shirt and stood up. Edda tossed her her pants. 

Just as Wayley buttoned up her pants, her mother knocked on the door. "Wayley?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm here. And so is my friend," Wayley said. Her mother opened the door. "Oh, hello Wayley's friend," She smiled. "Hi," Edda awkwardly said, hiding her fingers behind her back. "Well, I'm going to start dinner," Her mother said, closing the door. 

Wayley and Edda looked at each other. "You're amazing," Wayley smiled. "Same for you," Edda smirked. "Wanna hang out again some time?" Wayley asked. "Yes please," Edda said. 

They knew the next time they hung out would be sex. 


End file.
